


What do we do now?

by madamoiselle_sica



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Getting Better Together, M/M, Saucy, but no spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamoiselle_sica/pseuds/madamoiselle_sica
Summary: Qrow and Clover had been living together for a little more than a week. They had defeated Salem. The war was over and here they were trying to continue living their lives after everything had happened.How were they supposed to do this?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	What do we do now?

**Author's Note:**

> 1500 Fair Game Story - Hell Yes!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Qrow and Clover had been living together for a little more than a week. They had defeated Salem. The war was over and here they were trying to continue living their lives after everything had happened, almost like it hadn't cost them as much as it did.

How were they supposed to do this? The pain and the injuries and the loss. So many lost. 

And yet here Qrow laid next to his perfect match. Despite everything that had happened, Clover was back in his life. He watched Clover as he slept and breathed quietly, lying on his side. Qrow had woken up in the middle of the night from a bad dream but nothing like some of the nightmares that he used to have. But this one was about Clover not coming back and when he woke suddenly to stare at the ceiling in the dark, he worried that perhaps the love of his life was not there next to him but as he turned his head ever so slowly, there he lay fast asleep.

He had to admire how calm and relaxed Clover looked while he slept. Made him wonder how he looked to Clover when he woke to see Clover watching him sleep. They shared so many things in common that it wouldn’t surprise him if Clover felt the same about him.

* * *

Clover woke up to light shining faintly through the window. Despite having traveled the world and different climates, it always took time to adjust to what time was morning wherever they were. Now that they were in Patch living under the same roof, sharing a room and a bed and many other things, it was still hard to believe that the war was over. They had finally defeated Salem and she wasn’t coming back this time. 

He glanced over his shoulder, as he felt Qrow snuggled up against his back and an arm draped over his chest. 

Now this was the life. 

This feeling of being cared for and protected in some way. He would never get tired of being here with Qrow, that was certain. But adjusting to life without having to fight every day, that was a whole other matter.

And Clover knew that they were both struggling. Sudden slammed doors and other unexpected loud noises had them reaching for weapons that weren’t there. They were hung on the wall in the living room, just in case but not on their person as that had caused a number of damaged or broken things in the house. The worst being a very large hole in one wall by Harbinger and the light fixture being ripped from the ceiling by Kingfisher. 

Both had happened at the same time, as they had both been startled by the truck that Tai had that backfired. And it was also the last straw for Tai with regard to the other numerous repairs that were needed around the house. Strangely none of them had occurred in their bedroom. So small victories.

Clover reached for his scroll to check the time and it wasn’t too early so he rolled over in bed to face Qrow, who stirred a bit but Clover just pulled him closer, wrapping his own arm around Qrow’s back. 

He really liked that he was here with Qrow and seeing him so peaceful and not scowling in his sleep was a nice view. But they both had to get up soon because they had somewhere to be this morning. And since Clover had not had the opportunity to do this during their travels he was happy to get the chance now.

He reached up, pushed Qrow’s hair out of the way and kissed him on the forehead and then placed a light kiss on his lips. Then he moved his hand to just under Qrow’s shoulder and lightly brushed the skin. 

At first Qrow only frowned but Clover did it over and over again, getting more intense, as Qrow began to wake up and then started laughing out loud as he fought against Clover tickling him. Clover stopped as he listened to Qrow’s laughter die down.

“I always wanted to do that while we were traveling but it never seemed like the right time.”

“Yeah?”

“Glad I got the chance.”

“Me too.”

“We have somewhere to be this morning?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I'm grabbing a shower so we can be ready to go.”

“Would you like some company?”

“Always! But only if you promise to stick to the basics today. I don’t want to be late.”

Qrow gave him a look. “Fine. I suppose we can fool around later.”

Clover gave him a quick kiss and as he started to pull away, Qrow grabbed him and kissed him much deeper and more passionate. 

“You do realize…” Clover spoke against Qrow’s lips. “...that you are only setting yourself up for disappointment?”

“Maybe.”

Clover then pulled away and crawled out of bed, as Qrow chased him. As Qrow tried to muscle Clover back into bed, he got caught tangled in the sheets and Clover easily slipped away. Clover laughed as Qrow’s semblance snuck up on him. Overnight and first thing in the morning, when neither was thinking about it was the most common time for their semblances to spike randomly. It didn’t always happen but occasionally.

Clover laughed as Qrow cursed the sheets and Clover headed to the bathroom. Clover got undressed and in the show before Qrow had even entered the room. 

Qrow poked his head into the shower. “Don’t know how I’m expected to behave when you look like that?”

Clover laughed as he began to lather his hair. “I’m sure you can think of something.”

“Yeah, I can think of a lot of things but all of them will make us late.”

“Then maybe you should wait to take your turn.”

Then all of the sudden another voice joined the conversation from outside the bathroom door. “Dad told me to come check on you so that you are not late for your appointment.” Ruby seemed a little muffled but they both realized it was because she was shouting through their bedroom door as well. “If you are not downstairs in ten minutes, I have been given permission to bust through the door and drag you down even if I have to use my semblance.”

Qrow winced and then groaned. Clove chuckled. 

“We’ll be down soon.” Qrow hollered back over his shoulder to Ruby, before looking back at Clover in the shower, as he was washing his face. “Looks like you win honey buns.”

Clover laughed out loud. “That’s a new one.”

“What did you expect? They were staring me in the face.”

Qrow quickly undressed and jumped in with Clover. And true to his word, they just showered, helping to wash each other’s backs while they were at it.

They soon finished, dressed and headed down stairs just as Ruby was on her way up. “Oh thank the gods you’re done. I really didn’t want to intrude. Yang kept insinuating all sorts of things you might be doing and it was really starting to creep me out if I interrupted any of  _ that _ .”

They both just laughed. Clover was reminded of all the time when he was young of the idea of thinking about his parents being intimate and it made him cringe too. Must be the same to a girl who was practically raised by Qrow and Tai.

Ruby turned and happily hopped back down the stairs, followed by Qrow and Clover. 

A majority of the kids were awake and happily eating breakfast together in the kitchen or were in the living room chatting. They had all decided that it was necessary to spend a little more time together before they parted ways to go to their respective homes. After spending the last few years traveling and fighting together it had felt strange that they didn’t need to be together any more. So they gave themselves some time to slowly prepare themselves to leave and spent some time saying ‘so long’ and ‘see you later’ over goodbye, since they all knew that it wasn’t forever and were a little afraid of using the term after everything that they had been through.

They grabbed some food and then headed out. Qrow drove them to town and they parked outside what looked like a house but had a business sign out front.

They walked inside, signed in and then sat down to wait. After less than three minutes, a middle aged woman opened a door and called for them. 

“Clover Ebi and Qrow Branwen I presume. Please come on in.”

They stood and followed each other into the room and sat next to each other on the large couch in her office.

“So welcome and I am very happy to be able to work with you. And despite knowing who you are and what you have done for the world, we will be leaving all of that at the door and just focus on you.”

She moved to grab a clipboard and pen and then sat down across from them.

“So I hear that the first order of business is your fight response to unexpected sounds. Tell me more about that. Then we can work on any other issues either together or individually if you prefer.”


End file.
